


Dancing Warrior

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets caught up with the celebrations at the end of a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Warrior

The end to a hard mission. It was a good feeling. Kakashi made himself comfortable as around him the locals clamoured outside the festival. It had certainly been an amusing mission. Baffling his genins at every turn but it had improved them by leaps and bounds.

This mission had been good for them. These bandits had been slightly worthy opponents. And it did not hurt that Kakashi had ‘removed’ the troublesome looking ones earlier so his genins had a mostly safe zone to play in.

He looked at where Sakura and Sasuke were sitting not too far from him. It lightened his heart to see Sakura laughing with the village girls. The mission had been an experience for them. Opened them up in ways that the usual missions did not have the opportunity to.

This mission had been an experience. The crowd murmured around them and Kakashi’s gaze was drawn to the stage. And as usual Naruto had ended up taking centre stage and getting more involved than many would like but that was okay. Kakashi liked that part of him.

To think Naruto would end up getting to participate in the traditional dance. Not really unheard of but it was such a Naruto like thing that Kakashi could not help to be amused. When Naruto had dashed off earlier all flushed cheeks and dancing eyes all Kakashi could promise was that he would attend.

He had not had many high hopes for the others but at least Sasuke was there but most likely Sasuke just wanted everything to be over with and nothing else go wrong and for Sakura she had been drawn into the town’s history as much as Naruto. There was no way she would miss the dance that was as important to them as their crops.

The drums started and the torches dimmed. Kakashi gave a hum of appreciation for the attention these people payed to details. The drums started up and Kakashi’s trained eye saw the trapdoor ahead open in the dim light. He doubted the civilians would see it but they were not civilians after all.

The first two lines of dressed priests came forwards their moves solid. Not exactly ungraceful but far more solid. Warrior like with heavy stomps and solid turns. But still no Naruto. Kakashi stifled a cough when four priests removed their robes. Thankfully only the upper part revealing their intricate looking tattoos. And from what Kakashi had learned they were not permanent.

His eye darted around looking for the blond. He had not gotten from Naruto what role he would be playing but he thought Naruto would at least be in the first wave.

Then the music changed and the crowd got excited. Kakashi eyed them cautiously as the background of the stage changed. Fake fire, puffs of smoke and oh gods.

“Is that.” Sakura sounded choked and Kakashi could not blame her. “Naruto?”

Took the words right from him. Naruto was not dancing not yet but he was being carried and he looked almost regal. His dark blue robe and spear and Kakashi was pretty sure he was wearing pants so he did not have to worry about the blond getting naked or anything and at this point he would not put it past the villagers and their priests.

But at least Sasuke was taking interest although that was more quiet confusion than interest. Kakashi watched as the four priests dropped the logs Naruto was standing on causing the blond to backflip and land in a crouch.

His breath caught as the previously dimmed torches roared back on lighting the stage clearly. Kakashi could see the symbols on Naruto’s face and he was damned sure the boy was wearing some sort of lip gloss but that was pushed aside when Naruto slammed the hilt of the spear onto the stage causing it to sound and for the stage to ripple.

Or at least. That was the thought many were to have as the priests fell to their knees surrounding Naruto. Kakashi had caught a glimpse of another priest ducking under the stage a few seconds before. Kakashi’s estimation of the dance was raised a little higher.

Then it really began. Kakashi could say for certain it had only been a warm up before. The stomps were harsher. Faster and Naruto just looked alive. Kakashi watched. Gaped really as the priests interacted with Naruto and the story was told through not words but movements.

It was almost moving. At least until two of the shirtless priests stripped Naruto of his robe leaving him in his pants. Kakashi had been ready to call the entire dance off and his chakra had spiked. When he caught himself he was glad to see Sakura had not noticed but he had the uncomfortable moment of having Sasuke arch a brow in his direction with an almost pitying look on his face.

Kakashi remained where he was as the crowd cheered for the very tattooed Naruto. Kakashi was relieved to see that of all the designs. The Kyuubi’s seal was not one of them.

But he would have to hear the story on how Naruto mastered all the arm movements. Maybe it was when they were guarding the priests? Naruto’s hands were almost a blur and he did not look as if he was concentrating at all and Kakashi felt himself being caught up in the story because of Naruto’s passion for it.

When Naruto grabbed the flaming torch Kakashi had a moment before he understood where it was going. After all, hadn’t the fire breather retired? He winced before the fireball was launched into the sky and the crowd surged to its feet to clap. His team too.

And Kakashi remained in his seat as he watched the flames die around Naruto. The boy was unsinged. Unhurt but he was glowing and gorgeous and Kakashi wanted to get closer.

The priests surged around Naruto and soon enough the boy was tossed up only to be caught. He looked happy but bewildered and Kakashi was reminded yet again of the things Naruto was lacking. But this was good. Naruto’s laughter carried across the crowd and he glowed. And Kakashi slowly got to his feet brushed off his pants and smiled even as his heart clenched with the newly awakened emotion.

 


End file.
